reddysfandomcom-20200216-history
VoteWentworth
20:34 Wentworthless 32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24 has joined #VoteWentworth 20:34 mode/#VoteWentworth +ns by herbert.freenode.net 20:38 MermaidMan ~MermaidMa@c-107-3-199-130.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has joined #VoteWentworth 20:38 what 20:38 am i supposed to be here 20:38 <@Wentworthless> welcome to my alliance 20:38 * Wentworthless In. Uh. Bikini. 20:38 Wentworthless changed the topic of #VoteWentworth to: In. Uh. Bikini. 20:39 im really confused 20:39 what 20:39 <@Wentworthless> you're on my alliance 20:39 <@Wentworthless> :) 20:39 zzzz 20:39 igorkorotayev ~igorkorot@c-73-161-252-41.hsd1.mi.comcast.net has joined #VoteWentworth 20:39 hi kelley went worth 20:40 <@Wentworthless> hi! 20:40 <@Wentworthless> :) 20:40 Wentworthless changed the topic of #VoteWentworth to: https://41.media.tumblr.com/5ac83d34437468b61e05cc3d0a9d3f48/tumblr_nq92lveB771tm8xqgo1_1280.jpg 20:42 DirtyBubble 457aac8a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.122.172.138 has joined #VoteWentworth 20:43 HISS 20:43 <@Wentworthless> This is a great foursome 20:43 <@Wentworthless> : ) 20:43 pick me dirtey bubble!!! 20:43 pick igor your ferind!!! 20:43 NO 20:43 THAT HUMAN IS DISGUSTING 20:43 HISS 20:44 <@Wentworthless> it's okay dirty bubble 20:44 <@Wentworthless> we're all wentworth fans here 20:45 Twinkle| 405c3029@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.48.41 has joined #VoteWentworth 20:45 Am I in the right room? 20:45 <@Wentworthless> Yep! 20:45 <@Wentworthless> This is great :) 20:46 It is so great to be with people again. 20:46 I have spent so many nights alone. 20:46 In the dark. 20:47 <@Wentworthless> Me too 20:47 <@Wentworthless> I was on Survivor 20:48 <@Wentworthless> Oh my gosh we're all on the same tribe except MermaidMan 20:48 <@Wentworthless> I hate when that happens 20:48 <@Wentworthless> :( 20:48 <@Wentworthless> That's happened to me before 20:48 This is our legion. 20:48 Invite no one else. 20:48 Or face my WRATH. 20:48 o k 20:48 i will not 20:48 this will be super secret alliance!!! 20:48 it will be FUUUUUN 20:49 Good. 20:49 I have never before joined a secret club. 20:49 But now I feel as if I am among the ranks. 20:49 Of King Arthur and his noble knights. 20:49 agere 20:49 Who? 20:49 Do not speak of such nobodies. 20:49 Together we shall save our tribe's BACON. 20:49 Only speak of your lord Dirty Bubble 20:50 <@Wentworthless> Um 20:50 <@Wentworthless> excuse me 20:50 <@Wentworthless> But 20:50 <@Wentworthless> this is my alliance 20:50 <@Wentworthless> not yours 20:50 <@Wentworthless> so um 20:50 <@Wentworthless> :\ 20:50 o k 20:50 it can be the igor alliance 20:50 we can call it team igor ah ah ah 20:50 And maybe ManRay.... 20:50 ManRay is nice. 20:50 EXCUSE ME WENTWORTHLESS 20:50 BUT I AM THE LEADER 20:50 <@Wentworthless> Um 20:50 <@Wentworthless> no you're not 20:51 <@Wentworthless> I was on Survivor before 20:51 <@Wentworthless> :] 20:51 on of us will win this game i bet one millen doller on it 20:51 <@Wentworthless> https://33.media.tumblr.com/b3b80ce378df5c42b07fae2eee9add66/tumblr_ndl7xqf8kz1sklh5yo1_500.gif 20:51 I am a SUPERVILLAIN. 20:51 Dile que que coma tierra! 20:51 <@Wentworthless> http://38.media.tumblr.com/5879817fa2f6a1ddb28a944c6c74ccd3/tumblr_np8707MFma1t5fq79o8_250.gif 20:51 <@Wentworthless> Whatever 20:51 <@Wentworthless> it's my alliance and we're the F4 20:51 Dile que que coma tierra! 20:52 keley u look big big big hot in that gif 20:52 big big 100000000/10 20:52 <@Wentworthless> thanks :) 20:52 <@Wentworthless> speak english we're in venezuela 20:52 <@Wentworthless> @dirty 20:52 hope farmguy69 is ok with u having igor boyferind ah ah ah 20:52 <@Wentworthless> it's okay 20:52 <@Wentworthless> he is not invited 21:00 I suggest we vote out Sarge tonight. 21:00 For he ridicules us 21:00 "Look at them! They have no thumbs!" 21:00 sarge is big scarey man 21:00 We must vote for Sarge! He has tried to defy us! 21:00 But now the tribe shall be saved y us. 21:00 Disgraceful! 21:00 *by 21:05 <@Wentworthless> we're all voting Sarge out first 21:05 <@Wentworthless> (: 21:05 what happened 21:05 im confused 21:05 Yes. 21:05 we win 21:08 Our victory has greatly invigorated me. 21:08 I am no longer caught in the cruel tangles of depression. 21:08 I have escaped and been born anew. 21:09 yayayayaya man 21:09 i am happey for you twinkel 21:10 <@Wentworthless> Oh my god yay 21:10 <@Wentworthless> @Twinkle 21:10 * Wentworthless gives Twinkle a pack of trail mix 21:13 Thank you, Wentworth. 21:13 i want trail mix now ah ah 21:13 It has been long since the sweet taste of trail mix has graced my lips. 21:13 exept i want only em and em because i hate raisin 21:13 But now that it has again 21:13 raisin taste gross man what fuck 21:13 I am able to bathe in its sweet nectar waterfall 21:13 And taste the beautiful rainwater on my tongue. 21:21 i hope i win 21:35 Sarge is GONE once we lose! 21:35 <@Wentworthless> Duh 21:36 <@Wentworthless> I just said that 21:36 <@Wentworthless> thank god im the leader 21:36 <@Wentworthless> or we'd be lost 21:36 I am the leader! 21:36 Peasant1 21:36 It is great that we have once again experienced victory. 21:36 *Peasant! 21:36 <@Wentworthless> You're ridiculous 21:36 <@Wentworthless> I'm the one here with fans 21:36 <@Wentworthless> who rock 21:36 You are worthless! 21:36 I do not need fans when I have servants! 21:37 <@Wentworthless> No 21:37 <@Wentworthless> My name has the word 21:37 <@Wentworthless> "Worth" 21:37 <@Wentworthless> in it 21:37 <@Wentworthless> try again 21:37 <@Wentworthless> :\ 21:38 Regardless, Sarge must go! 21:38 Dile que que coma tierra! 21:43 <@Wentworthless> DirtyBubble 21:43 <@Wentworthless> who do you think leads this alliance? 21:43 I do! 21:43 DirtyBubble was kicked from #VoteWentworth by Wentworthless wibble 21:43 <@Wentworthless> TRAITOR 21:44 went worth you kick durtey bubble 21:44 <@Wentworthless> :) 21:44 it sad man i like direty bubble 21:44 but you man you are HOOOOT 21:44 <@Wentworthless> https://41.media.tumblr.com/5ac83d34437468b61e05cc3d0a9d3f48/tumblr_nq92lveB771tm8xqgo1_1280.jpg 21:49 MermaidMan ~MermaidMa@c-107-3-199-130.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has quit timeout: 250 seconds 21:54 MermaidMan ~MermaidMa@c-107-3-199-130.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has joined #VoteWentworth 21:54 i left but now i am back 22:01 <@Wentworthless> yay 22:01 <@Wentworthless> guys we have to team up at merge 22:01 <@Wentworthless> (: 22:01 o k 22:02 <@Wentworthless> we may get a new member!!! 22:02 <@Wentworthless> :D 22:03 KayleighKurt 457c408c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.124.64.140 has joined #VoteWentworth 22:03 <@Wentworthless> Welcome!! 22:03 Wow! 22:03 hi kaley!! 22:03 it me igor 22:03 This alliance seems great! :) 22:03 Hey Igor! :) 22:03 <@Wentworthless> we had to kick dirtybubble out 22:03 <@Wentworthless> he kept thinking he was the leader 22:03 <@Wentworthless> like can you believe that 22:03 Aw. That's too bad. :( 22:03 <@Wentworthless> i mean it's my alliance so (((: 22:03 <@Wentworthless> but welcome! 22:04 <@Wentworthless> when we merge we can win 22:04 <@Wentworthless> F5 right here 22:04 Alright! :) 22:05 i am going get to final five with two HOT HOT HOT girl 22:05 ah ah ah 22:05 luckey man i am 22:06 twinkle i hope you saved me 22:06 i am a sad old man 22:06 who throws water balls 22:06 I hope MermaidMan's gonna not get voted out. :( 22:06 Or anyone, for that matter. :( 22:07 MermaidMan :( 22:07 robed 22:07 this was twinkles fault 22:07 avenge me 22:07 every villain is lemons!!! 22:07 :'( 22:08 <@Wentworthless> MermaidMan 22:08 <@Wentworthless> :( 22:14 <@Wentworthless> https://41.media.tumblr.com/5ac83d34437468b61e05cc3d0a9d3f48/tumblr_nq92lveB771tm8xqgo1_1280.jpg 22:14 Wow, you're just so awesome, Kelley! :) 22:22 <@Wentworthless> thanks (: 22:22 agere 22:22 connor__ ad42df63@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.66.223.99 has joined #VoteWentworth 22:22 connor__ ad42df63@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.66.223.99 has left #VoteWentworth [] 22:22 <@Wentworthless> ... 22:22 Oh, silly Connor. :) 22:23 <@Wentworthless> Is he coming back? :l 22:23 connor__ ad42df63@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.66.223.99 22:23 realname : 173.66.223.99 - http://webchat.freenode.net 22:23 channels : +#OvivorVenezuela 22:23 server : herbert.freenode.net DE 22:23 idle : 0 days 0 hours 2 minutes 19 seconds Fri Jul 10 22:09:56 2015 22:23 End of WHOIS 22:23 connor__ ad42df63@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.66.223.99 has joined #VoteWentworth 22:23 Yeah, there he is! :) 22:23 Welcome, Connor! :) 22:23 <@Wentworthless> We will be the F6! 22:23 <@Wentworthless> But Connor has to take 6th 22:23 <@Wentworthless> I'm sorry 22:23 <@Wentworthless> first come first serve 22:23 <@Wentworthless> :( 22:23 (MermaidMan is out it's only 5 of us) 22:23 That shall be a very nice prospect. 22:23 To be with my friends. 22:24 At the end. 22:24 MermaidMan was kicked from #VoteWentworth by Wentworthless wibble 22:24 And stand victorious. 22:24 yes twinkle yes man 22:24 <@Wentworthless> F5 yay!!! 22:24 i am in agerement 22:24 yes yes yes fuck yes man!!! 22:24 ah ah ah 22:24 Yesterday, I had a dream. 22:24 team igor 22:24 Where an apocalypse occurred. 22:24 Is DirtyBubble with us? :) 22:24 And we were the sole survivors. 22:24 And Igor began speaking of repopulation. 22:24 i do that alredey 22:24 But I woke up before I could see the subsequent events. 22:25 Wentworthless 32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24 22:25 realname : c-50-178-195-24.hsd1.in.comcast.net/50.178.195.24 22:25 channels : #LaEsmarelda @#VoteWentworth +#OvivorVenezuela 22:25 server : herbert.freenode.net DE 22:25 idle : 0 days 0 hours 1 minutes 0 seconds Fri Jul 10 20:29:07 2015 22:25 End of WHOIS 22:33 It seems the conversation has run dry. 22:33 Yes, it does seem that way. :) 22:33 This event leaves me torn and out of faith. 22:33 Who are we going to vote out first? :) 22:34 Here I am, lying nude upon the ground. 22:34 Lookin' good naked, Twink! :) 22:35 i alweys look good nakede 22:35 I bet you do, buddy! :) 22:36 <@Wentworthless> he sure does! 22:39 I am always naked. 22:39 I am a marvel horse. 22:40 <@Wentworthless> I sreaked for votes (: 22:40 Who shall be eliminated and cast into the depths of Hades this round. 22:40 <@Wentworthless> Sarge 22:40 <@Wentworthless> we will be voting out Sarge 22:40 <@Wentworthless> (: 22:40 ok 22:41 connor__ ad42df63@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.66.223.99 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 22:44 connor___ ad42df63@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.66.223.99 has joined #VoteWentworth 22:58 Who this time? :) 22:58 <@Wentworthless> vote for dirtybubble 22:58 <@Wentworthless> :) 22:58 hm 22:58 Okay! :) 22:59 We must vote for TIMEBOB. 22:59 She stomped my heart. 23:00 And made a mockery of its beating. 23:00 Wait, so Bubble or Timebob? :) 23:01 <@Wentworthless> Bubble 23:01 <@Wentworthless> timebob is after 23:01 <@Wentworthless> bubble can sway people 23:01 <@Wentworthless> And he betrayed us 23:01 alright. 23:01 <@Wentworthless> (: 23:09 <@Wentworthless> ALL OF YOU 23:09 <@Wentworthless> OUT 23:09 KayleighKurt was kicked from #VoteWentworth by Wentworthless wibble 23:09 Twinkle| was kicked from #VoteWentworth by Wentworthless wibble 23:09 connor___ was kicked from #VoteWentworth by Wentworthless wibble 23:09 me and you kelley!!1 ah ah 23:09 <@Wentworthless> Yeah 23:09 <@Wentworthless> :( 23:10 Timebob 6ce40e0e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.228.14.14 has joined #VoteWentworth 23:10 oh 23:10 is igor the witness for our wedding? 23:10 <3 23:11 <@Wentworthless> Close :') 23:11 <@Wentworthless> we'll do that after 23:11 <@Wentworthless> right now we have a majority to crack 23:11 oh... 23:11 why is he here now? 23:11 <@Wentworthless> we're in hte minority 23:11 <@Wentworthless> :( 23:11 <@Wentworthless> the* 23:11 ok 23:11 i dont now what to do man 23:11 i give up 23:13 <@Wentworthless> anyone have an idol 23:14 i have tyler perrey idle AH AH AH AHH 23:14 yes 23:14 I do 23:14 ^_^ 23:16 <@Wentworthless> Really, Timebob? 23:16 <@Wentworthless> :D 23:17 <@Wentworthless> We should all vote Kayleigh 23:17 Yes , really 23:17 Kayleigh has immunity! :O 23:17 <@Wentworthless> And Timebob, if you really love me... 23:17 <@Wentworthless> play the idol on me? :( 23:17 I do. <3 23:17 well 23:17 of course 23:17 my love 23:17 <@Wentworthless> oh 23:17 :o 23:17 <@Wentworthless> connor then 23:17 <@Wentworthless> you're the best timebob ♥ 23:17 <@Wentworthless> Igor 23:17 <@Wentworthless> are you in? 23:17 <@Wentworthless> igorkorotayev?? 23:18 <@Wentworthless> Well 23:18 <@Wentworthless> remember 23:18 <@Wentworthless> https://41.media.tumblr.com/5ac83d34437468b61e05cc3d0a9d3f48/tumblr_nq92lveB771tm8xqgo1_1280.jpg :) 23:18 I WILL PLAY MY IDOL ON YOU LOVE 23:18 <@Wentworthless> if this works we will be the F3 23:18 <3 23:18 <@Wentworthless> <3 23:18 YES 23:19 WHO DO WE VOTE 23:19 OOPS SORREY 23:19 <@Wentworthless> connor 23:19 <@Wentworthless> please 23:19 <@Wentworthless> :) 23:19 <@Wentworthless> https://41.media.tumblr.com/5ac83d34437468b61e05cc3d0a9d3f48/tumblr_nq92lveB771tm8xqgo1_1280.jpg 23:19 Voted! 23:19 gonna play my idol on you love <3 23:19 ok!!! 23:19 <@Wentworthless> thanks :) 23:20 <@Wentworthless> you rock ♥ 23:20 <@Wentworthless> love 23:21 ok i vote connere! 23:21 is toad conner 23:21 sorry to be OOC but like 23:21 i feel bad about voting him out if he is 23:22 @min 23:22 main * 23:22 (nope toad isn't conner) 23:22 okay good 23:24 <@Wentworthless> Omg 23:24 <@Wentworthless> https://41.media.tumblr.com/5ac83d34437468b61e05cc3d0a9d3f48/tumblr_nq92lveB771tm8xqgo1_1280.jpg 23:24 Um 23:24 <@Wentworthless> Guys we can def gets F3 now!! 23:24 Wentworth 23:24 I just... 23:24 I don't feel the love anymore. 23:24 <@Wentworthless> ♥ 23:24 Fuck you. 23:24 Bye. 23:24 :/ 23:24 <@Wentworthless> Um 23:24 <@Wentworthless> no 23:24 Timebob 6ce40e0e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.228.14.14 has left #VoteWentworth [] 23:24 <@Wentworthless> @Timebob 23:24 <@Wentworthless> :/ 23:26 OK!!! 23:26 YEAH MAN IT WORK!!